


Ephemeral// Sugawara x Reader

by illumis_cumdumpster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Chaos, Death, End of the World, Everybody Dies, F/M, Feels, Goodbyes, Haikyuu - Freeform, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship(s), Sad Ending, Sad and Beautiful, Sad and Sweet, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Tragedy, sugawara and y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumis_cumdumpster/pseuds/illumis_cumdumpster
Summary: Sugawara and (Y/N) embrace each other and watch as the world ends.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 76





	Ephemeral// Sugawara x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> -End of the World AU-
> 
> -I apologize if my English isn't good, English is only my third language. Please don't hesitate to educate me, I'm open to corrections.
> 
> -I don't know if it's going to hit different, but you can try listening to the slowed version of 'As the World Caves In' as you read this haha
> 
> -I didn't realize I put my name instead of (Y/N) in the summary until now hahaha sorry about that

The waves peacefully hit the walls, creating a sound of the saltwater colliding with the massive blocks. A few drops of the small splattered waves were sent in your direction, coming in contact with your soft skin. The sound of waves rings softly in your ears, giving you a sense of relief and peace.

Your head turned to your left, and there he was, staring at the impeccable light setting right before his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. You couldn't help but stare at him with loving eyes as a smile dances across his face. You watch as a soft sigh escapes from his lips and again, a smile formed. 

He turns to you and locks his eyes with yours, his pupils dilating at the sight of your face. You shakily give him a smile as you lift your hand to meet your palms with his face. With your actions, he closes his eyes and slightly tilts his head to your touch as you gently rub his cheek with your thumb. He looked so happy and contented, you've never seen someone so innocent and pure. He was too innocent for the cruel world you were living in, too pure to be stained by the evils that lie on this planet.

Your heart flutters as he gives you that look in his eyes when you said yes some time ago. Your eyes stayed focused on his face, thinking of all the memories you had with him.

You admire his features, trying to distract yourself from the massive ball-like fire close to hitting the surface far from you, sending smoke, ashes, fire, and waves higher than heaven itself coming at every inch of the dry land you stood upon. 

There was no doubt that you were afraid. Your heart was beating out like drums, and your fingers were shaking. Your heart was at ease, knowing Koushi had kept his promise; to stay and die with you. But deep inside, there was a part of you that didn't want all of this to end. You still wanted to get married, have children and run your fingers through their hairs, attend their performances, watch them play the sport your boyfriend does, and grow old with him.

Isn't that what people in a relationship want? Sadly, things just don't end the way we want them to. This wasn't like any other situation where you can just go for plan b and live life the other way round.

You felt stupid for believing that there was still a chance, a chance to reclaim everything that was broken, to regain God's trust to take care of everything that he entrusted you to take care of. But then you realized; every day was a chance given, a chance that everyone had taken advantage of. But then again, nothing lasts forever, not even chances, guess they ran out of it.

Feeling the ground shake, you turn back to the sea, watching the waves and flames grow and come closer. You had no choice, you'd still die no matter where you run to and hide. And if you'd survive, chances are you wouldn't even last a week.

You drop your hands to your side and sigh. "K-Koushi, I'm scared," you stutter. Voicing out has never been difficult until today. "I don't want to die yet, there are still so many things I want to do with you." You quietly say, feeling your eyes getting clouded in tears.

You sighed, eyes still locked on the waves and flames that were coming closer, _and closer_. Suddenly, you feel his hands snaking down to your wrist and intertwine his fingers with yours. You turned to him, and as your eyes met, he leaned closer to capture your lips for the last time. For the first time, you felt pain shoot through your chest as he did what used to make you happy, knowing this would be the last time you'll ever feel affection from him.

His hands made way to cup your cheeks. "Shhh, don't mind, just look at me, okay?" He smiled as he wiped your tears away. You couldn't help but wonder how calm he looked. The world was ending, and here he was, embracing you lovingly like it was just a regular school day. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you slowly nod.

Koushi pulls you closer and wraps his arms around you, his left on your back and his right on the back of your head, caressing it over and over. His warmth was something you didn't want to never feel again. Just ending your lives like this made you feel content, yet you felt a little regret meeting him, dying through this wouldn't have hurt this much if you just didn't share eye contact and smile at him when you went to the gym to return Ennoshita's notebook, or better yet, if you didn't even borrow his notebook.

But to regret meeting him for the reason that you'll die with an unfinished love story sounded completely preposterous. Your book may be unfinished, but it was more than just that. The experience, feelings, and Koushi were what made it worthwhile and unforgettable. It was a fleeting happiness that you wished would last longer, _bittersweet_ you can say.

You wrap your arms around his neck, hearing him whisper reassuring and sweet nothings to your ear as you quietly sob. Your soft (H/C) locks waves along as the wind sways, passing through the characters with the unfinished love story.

"Just close your eyes, princess. It won't hurt, I love you."

He leans his cheek on top of your head and now puts his right arm around you as you bury your face in his chest, inhaling his scent. You were battling with yourself. Seeing his face again will only hurt you all over again, but you wanted to admire the beauty right in front of you and let the life you shared together flash before your eyes.

_'Just one last time, please. Let me see his face..'_

_'I want to see him one more time, please..'_

_'God, please, spare me a second..'_

_'Just one more time, and I won't ask for anything else..'_

_'One more....'_

You wanted to look at him, kiss him, and tell him how much you love him as well. In that way, your heart could finally be at ease as you embrace your demise. 

With your arms still around him, you slowly look up to see his face. He tilts his head to face you and-

_Just like that, the waves hit the walls, its pressure not showing any mercy as it separates the both of you._

You tried to open your eyes, but luck wasn't on your side any longer. You didn't know where he was sent off to, nor did you know which direction the pressure had pushed you to. With the water drowning you, everything was a blur. You couldn't clearly see nor feel anything as water engulfs you, but the peculiar object that was sent in your direction, piercing your stomach, did feel a bit painful.

But the agony you felt for not getting to take even just a glimpse of his face was far stronger than the pain on your stomach.

You were angry at yourself, angry for wasting the time you used for struggling to pick between two choices that you could've just used to look at him, and maybe, kiss his soft lips one last time, you were angry at yourself for not doing it even just a second earlier.

Your lungs took in the water, and you closed your eyes as you started to feel tired. Everything was starting to feel excruciating.

As you start to lose your consciousness, your life flashes right before your eyes. Your family, friends, your dear younger brother Tobio, and Koushi were all you could see. Your heart wrenched at the thought of not meeting his eyes a moment before the waves' pressure hit the both of you. You were never going to see each other again, and that's that.

But maybe in another life, in a different world, in a different galaxy, he'd be yours, and maybe, just maybe, you'd keep all your promises and finish your story.

As death approached you, Koushi's smile was the last to ever flash before your brain started to shut down.

_'All I wanted was to see you again.'_


End file.
